El deseo de cumpleaños de May - Advanceshipping
by Vazad Roax
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número catorce de May, y ella sólo tiene un deseo. Un simple aunque imposible deseo. Con los exámenes acercándose, rivales de amor y con su familia también mudándose a otra parte, ¿su deseo se hará realidad?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la adaptación de un texto hecho por el usuario Anthoneey, de quien obtuve el permiso de hacer la traducción correspondiente. Me parece un buen trabajo dentro el Advanceshipping, es por eso que quería compartirlo en este idioma.

Si gustan de leer el relato en su idioma original pueden hacerlo dando click en el link correspondiente: u/2473914/Anthoneey

Yo he decidido hacerlo por partes, ya que el relato original es bastante extenso, y bueno, también se crea un poco de expectación por lo que va a pasar después.

**Prólogo.**

_Es el cumpleaños número catorce de May, y ella sólo tiene un deseo. Un simple aunque imposible deseo. Con los exámenes acercándose, rivales de amor y con su familia también mudándose a otra parte, ¿su deseo se hará realidad?_

**El deseo de cumpleaños de May.**

**Parte 1.**

**Pokémon – Advanceshiping.**

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, May!

Una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño con nada más que un pijama sobre ella lentamente abrió sus ojos y bostezó, sintiéndose levemente irritada de que su sueño de belleza se haya visto interrumpido. No le tomó más que un solo instante el cambiar su actitud al ver a su familia frente a ella, todos ellos sonriendo tan brillantemente mientras se mantenían allí en su habitación con un enorme pastel enfrente de ellos.

–¿Qué, qué?

May hizo lo mejor que pudo en no parecer tan feliz, pero eso fue imposible. Sí, era su catorceavo cumpleaños e incluso aunque fuese muy obvio, ella nunca esperó que su familia fuese capaz de hacer todo eso en ese día. Un silencio incómodo comenzó allí donde May se encontraba sentada, observando a su familia y al pastel, sin saber realmente qué más hacer.

–Eh, cariño –Su padre comenzó a reír un poco apenado mientras intentaba no tirar el enorme pastel que estaba sosteniendo–. ¿Te importaría? Está pesado, este pastel…

–¿Pesado? –La madre de May, Caroline, alzó su ceja y rápidamente se adelantó a su esposo, causando que su extraño cabello café con zigzags rebotara suavemente.

–Cariño, ¿has perdido peso?

–Espera, ¿qué? ¿Disculpa?

Norma, el hombre de la casa obviamente se sintió ofendido por esto, a pesar de no saber exactamente a qué se refería ella con eso.

–Sí… –Caroline continuó e hizo una mueca, colocando las manos en sus caderas–, luces tan delgado y débil.

El orgullo de Norman estaba cayendo, hasta el punto en que no fue capaz de hablar… Todo mientras May solamente sonreía silenciosamente y su hermano rápidamente tomaba el pastel en caso de que su padre lo pudiese dejar caer sin darse cuenta.

–¡Tengo músculos! ¡Enormes músculos! ¿Ves?

Mientras Norman comenzaba a mostrar sus decentes bíceps, May y su hermano pequeño Max no pudieron hacer algo más que dejar escapar unas pequeñas risas mientras también veían como Caroline movía su cabeza con decepción.

–Cariño, es un pastel, ¿sabes? ¡Mira, Max lo está sosteniendo ahora!

–¡Pero si él está sentado!

Su conversación se prolongó por un poco más, y e jovencito de camiseta verde, shorts cafés sencillos y anteojos tomó su oportunidad para felicitar a su hermana, encontrándolo algo difícil de hacer.

–Bueno… –Empezó y encaró a su hermana, ganándose su atención–. Feliz... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, May!

Una vez más, May fue atrapada con la guardia baja, pero ésta vez se recuperó mucho más rápido, replicando con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Gracias, Max!

Sintiéndose extremadamente feliz sobre la felicitación rara de su hermano, la hermosa chica de cabello castaño no pudo hacer más sino tomarlo en un estrecho abrazo, ahora atrapándolo con la guardia baja.

–¡He, hey! ¡Voy a tirar el pastel!

…

–Humm… Es muy brillante, está muy soleado hoy, ¿no? Tal vez, ¿la amarilla?

La chica castaña suspiró y bajó dos faldas que se encontraba sosteniendo antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

–Rayos… ¿Quién sabría que sería tan difícil escoger la ropa?

Una llamada se escuchó alta, seguida de algunos pocos gritos, rompiendo los pensamientos de la jovencita.

–¡Max!

Bueno, no tomó mucho tiempo en darse una idea de lo que acababa de pasar. A pesar de ser tan torpe, su familia era muy amable, ofreciéndose a limpiar el pastel que ella había arruinado e incluso dejarlo todo en su lugar ya que era su cumpleaños.

Si tan solo pudiera celebrar su cumpleaños todos los días…

Riéndose de su gracioso pensamiento, May dejó salir un gran suspiro antes de levantarse de la cama, mirando al espejo enfrente de ella. Las esquinas de su pequeña habitación podían verse en el reflejo acompañadas de algunos peluches y útiles escolares rosados. Más importante, además, cierta chica estaba en medio, aun vistiendo su pijama blanca con estrellas rosas desde la última noche. Sus ojos zafiros parecían estar llenos de emociones, su sedoso cabello café le añadía un aura especial mientras suavemente se mecía con el viento y con ligeros movimientos.

Suspiró, ¿por qué sus compañeros de clase tenían que decirle que su cabello se parecía a una V invertida? ¡Eso, eso es ridículo!

No mucho después de eso, la chica se dio cuenta que se había puesto triste por nada.

Dando una mirada rápida hacia el espejo de nuevo, May se había dado cuenta que había sacado su apariencia de su madre, y la personalidad de su padre. Bueno, excepto por su estupidez…

Sin nada más en qué pensar o debatir, todo lo que podría hacer ahora es en volver a elegir el atuendo que usaría para el día especial de hoy.

Su cita con Ash. Ash Ketchum.

Está bien, no se trataba de una cita oficial o algo así, sólo era la primera vez en que iban a pasar el día, solos.

Bueno, eso seguro suena como una cita…

–¡Voy... A salir en una cita con Ash!

A diferencia de las otras veces en las que ella gritaba por este chico, nunca notó la manera tan fuerte en la que se sonrojaba, o de que ella estaba teniendo pensamientos impuros. Después de unos minutos de una intensa fantasía con sus peluches alrededor de ella en su cama, May decidió que ésta vez si que elegiría su atuendo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Ella no era rica, ella no tenía muchos atuendos.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Simple. Ella iba a salir con Ash. ¿Qué pasaría si lo arruinaba? ¿Y qué si a él no le gustaba lo que veía? Que... Tal vez... ¿y si pensara que ella es fea?

Su actitud animada instantáneamente se rompió, pero pronto fue reemplazada con una mirada determinada y una voluntad de hierro.

Éste sería, además, su último día con Ash. Su última oportunidad. Y ella haría lo mejor que podría.


	2. Chapter 2

**El deseo de cumpleaños de May.**

**Parte 2.**

**Pokémon – Advanceshipping.**

No muy lejos de donde la extraña chica castaña se encontraba, un joven de la edad de 14, se hallaba esperando a que alguien llegase a aquel sitio. El chico, que estaba usando su usual gorra sobre su cabello negro dejó salir un gran suspiro y miró al reloj gigante que se reflejaba en la ventana justo arriba de él.

12:05 ... Suspiró.

–Es estúpido –el chico silenciosamente murmuró para sí mismo y ajustó su gorra de color rojo y negro con un extraño símbolo en el medio–. Ella me dijo que llegaría a las 11:00, sin mencionar que se ha puesto más caluroso con el rato.

Intuyendo que el fuerte y resplandeciente sol podría hacerlo desmayar, el joven hombre decidió protegerse dentro de un enorme centro comercial; le agradaba la idea de aquellos impresionantes aires acondicionados cubriendo el área entera. Afortunadamente para él había una cafetería con sillas justo en la entrada, así que notar a May mientras ella lo buscaba a su alrededor no sería difícil desde allí.

–Ah, hablando de refrescarse.

El chico sonrió para sí mismo, de alguna manera sintiéndose como un genio por aquella sola frase antes de dejar caer su cabeza con un resoplo. En vez de hacer bromas y comentarios ridículos, el chico tomó la oportunidad de pensar sobre su situación actual antes de que cierta persona llegara.

Su nombre era Ash Ketchum, 14 años de edad, vivía en Pueblo Costero, justo al lado de Ciudad Kando en donde se encontraba ahora. Siendo el típico chico que era no se preocupó de la ropa que usaba, así que portaba su atuendo usual: una camisa azul con mangas más oscuras y pantalones grises sencillos. Justo como su gorra, la parte baja de su camisa tenía un símbolo de aspecto extraño, algo de lo que no tenía idea de a qué se parecía. De cierta manera, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de la elección de su ropa por ese día, ahora pensando en cambiarse por unos shorts y una camiseta. Oh bueno. No era como si pudiese cambiar algo ahora mismo.

Por otro lado, si que estaba bastante fresco allí.

–Hola. ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

Sorprendido por una voz desconocida que venía desde atrás, Ash rápidamente se giró para poder dar un vistazo.

–Awn… ¿Perdón? –Pronunció Ash, vagamente.

Enfrente de él se hallaba una chica que nunca había visto antes, obviamente, sosteniendo una pequeña libreta en su mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, lucía un poco aburrida con sus perezosos ojos esmeraldas.

Ash no pudo hacer nada sino observar su ropa que tenía mucho parentesco con el traje de una maid, la única diferencia eran los colores diferentes así como el logotipo de la compañía que consistía en rosa y blanco.

En otras palabras, delante de él estaba una muy linda y cansada chica, con cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, ojos esmeraldas y un atuendo de maid en colores muy llamativos.

Después, y sólo después de que Ash la inspeccionase ella bajó la mirada, imaginándose por qué su cliente aún no había contestado.

La reacción de ella cuando vio a Ash por primera vez fue algo difícil de describir exactamente… Pero bastaría con decir que ella jadeó y soltó lo que ella estaba sosteniendo.

Ash, confundido, fue lo suficientemente amable como para recoger la libreta y el bolígrafo y entregárselos a la aun sorprendida jovencita.

–Aquí –Ash expresó sin ninguna duda y sonrió–. Disculpa si te miré demasiado.

–¿Mi-mirar?

–Eh, olvídalo, hehe –replicó Ash, tomando a oportunidad de cubrirse a sí msmo–. Como sea… ¿En qué la puedo ayudar, señora?

–¿Señora? ¿Parezco tan vieja?

–No… Sólo decía… Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Es que no sé tu nombre aún.

–Es Rina –la chica contestó sencillamente y sonrió–. También soy yo la que debería de estar preguntándote eso. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?

–¿Señor? –Ash murmuró y sudó un poco, causando que la chica se riese de nuevo–. Bueno, ¿qué me recomiendas?

–Oh, no lo sé… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

…

–¡Ja! ¡Deberías ver tu cara!

–Muy graciosa.

–¡Ya se! –La chica, Rina, guiñó un ojo–. Como sea, siempre recomiendo una limonada, hay mucho calor y tomarse una de esas lo arregla todo… Temporalmente.

–Bueno, supongo… Bien, ¿podría tomar una de esas, por favor?

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Regreso en un minuto!

Y con eso, la chica rápidamente volvió a la cafetería, sin prestar atención a las personas que solicitaban su ayuda en su camino.

–Esa es una chica que no conoces todos los días –Ash susurró y rió–. Bueno, sé que las chicas se toman su tiempo, pero esto de verdad que ya se pasó.

Bah.

Sin nada más que hacer sino esperar a May y su bebida, respectivamente, Ash pensó que podría tomar una vuelta rápida por el centro comercial. Con eso en mente, Ash se levantó de su asiento para tomar su propio camino, esperando regresar antes que su bebida.

Lo cual no pasó.

–¡Hey! ¡Allí estás!

Ash gastó cerca de diez minutos en ver el gran centro comercial, extremadamente sorprendido por los productos y servicios que ofrecía. En su pequeño pueblo, no había tanto de alta tecnología como aquello.

Pero le gustaba que fuese así.

Cuando él regresó a la cafetería por la entrada del centro comercial, se dio cuenta con bastante decepción que su asiento ya había sido tomado, pero el único culpable de eso era solamente él. Antes de que pudiese pensar en otra cosa, la chica que había visto antes ya estaba frente a él, casi presionando su rostro contra suyo. Si él no se hubiese hecho para tras durante ese ataque sorpresa, quién sabe qué es lo que hubiese pasado.

–¡¿En dónde estabas?! –Estaba molesta, pero de alguna manera se veía linda.

Ella le recordaba tanto a May…

–Yo estaba… Sólo di una pequeña vuelta por el lugar, eso es todo. –Respondió y alació su cabello, ignorando el hecho de que cierta parte del cuerpo de ella se notara debido al traje de maid y a la manera en que estaba parada.

–¿Una vuelta alrededor? –Rina preguntó y alzó una ceja antes de enderezarse–. ¿Por qué?

–Es impresionante, ¿sabes? –Ash dejó escapar una risa, aun sorprendido de las cosas raras que se podían comprar–. Hay tantas tiendas de juguetes, comida y celulares que caben en tu bolsillo.

–Si, espera, ¿no los habías visto?

–¡Nop! –Ash sonrió–. Estoy sorprendido, relamente, había estado aquí pocas veces pero nunca había visto este lugar.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Oh, me acabo de dar cuenta que no me he presentado–. Un poco apenado, Ash prosiguió–. Soy Ash Ketchump. Soy de un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, así que soy nuevo con las cosas de alta tecnología. Perdón por emocionarme de más por este lugar.

–Oh, ¿cómo no pensé en eso? Estaba sorprendida ya que no hay tantos chicos guapos y amables por aquí…

–Eh, ¿en serio? Entonces deberías venir y visitar mi pueblo algún día, todos son bastante lindos a excepción de una o dos personas.

–¡Es una buena idea!

Rina comenzó a fantasear acerca de cómo conocería gente como Ash, sintiéndose como en el paraíso… Así, ella no se dio cuenta de que Ash lentamente se apartaba de ella. Bueno, eso hacía hasta que accidentalmente se pegó con el hombre de ella en su camino, interrumpiendo su fantasía.

–Hey, ¿a dónde vas? –Rina preguntó y se cruzó de brazos–. No has olvidado tu bebida, ¿o si?

–A quién, le importa… Tengo, cosas qué hacer… –Respondió Ash caminando de espaldas hacia la entrada del centro comercial–. ¡Puedes tomarla! ¡Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos y te pagaré por ella!

Con eso Ash trató de escapar del enorme lugar con bastantes tiendas pero fue detenido antes de que pudiese dar cinco pasos.

–Oh no, ¡no lo harás! –Rina exclamó y lo tomó por la capucha, estuvo cerca de golpearlo cuando él se detuvo–. Ordenaste una bebida, ¡y una bebida es lo que tendrás!

–Ya veo… –Ash murmuró y tosió una vez que la chica le soltó la ropa–. Bien, pero no queda ningún asiento.

–Rayos… ¡Solo entra a la cafetería!

–¿Eh?

Antes de que Ash pudiese protestar, la chica tomó su mano y rápidamente lo llevó dentro de la cafetería, mientras que él quería quedarse afuera y esperarla. Ash, sabiendo que él podría tropezarse con esa chica después en compañía de May, decidió que era inútil escapar. En vez, se dejó conducir hacia la cafetería, que era básicamente un negocio con sus colores rosados y blancos habituales.

Si tan solo no tuviese esos colores tan raros, podría lucir más como un puesto de hot dogs. Dentro de un centro comercial de alta tecnología como aquel. Con maids sirviendo bebidas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se oía bastante bien.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, Ash se cansó de ver a tantas personas disfrutar de sus bebidas frías en las mesas, y decidió recargarse sobre la mesa del negocio. Era un lugar algo pequeño, pero asumió que era suficiente para ellos ya que solo servían bebidas y algunas cuántas galletas para acompañar. No fue capaz de ver a Rina sobre la barra, así que había supuesto que ella se había ido a la bodega… Donde quiera que se encontrase. Era impresionante cómo podían encajar todo en un pequeño lugar.

Dejando salir otro suspiro, uno de muchos ese mismo día, Ash decidió mirar al segundo piso del centro comercial sobre él. El lugar realmente era bastante grande, estando en el centro de la ciudad. Era lo suficientemente grande para tener alrededor de veinte tiendas, y Ash solo era capaz de ver menos de la mitad con su rápido vistazo. Sin mencionar que nunca subió por las escaleras. Bueno, quizá tendría unna oportunidad una vez que May llegara.

May, ¿en dónde se encontraba? Debido a que ella iba tarde él tuvo que quedarse allí y ver todo lo que pasaba. Qué interesante.

Gracias a Dios por los aires acondicionados. Él no sabía en realidad dónde se encontraban, o cómo lucían, pero ya que estaba en un sitio de ese estilo… Mientras funcionaran no tendría que pensar mucho en eso.

Incluso cuando ya era cerca de la hora de la comida en un miércoles, el lugar estaba lleno. Personas en todas partes, parejas, familias e incluso algunos niños saltándose la escuela inundaban el centro comercial por algo útil qué comprar. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que preguntarle a May por qué saltarse la escuela ese día. Y el propósito de por qué lo hizo.

–Y aquí tienes~

Ash se giró y casi dejó caer la boca abierta ante la asombrosa bebida que estaba en el mostrador: una bebida de limón, ciertamente, pero esta estaba adornada con una sombrilla, montones de hielo y limón. Sin mencionar un pequeño panquecito a lado, puesto en un plato simple para él.

–Hehe, sería un dólar.

–¿Un dólar? –Ash preguntó, increíblemente sorprendido–. ¿Nada más? Esto parece algo realmente lujoso, es difícil de creer que sea solo un dólar.

–Bueno, ¿por qué crees que tenemos tantos clientes? –Rina replicó y posó sus manos en sus caderas mientras reía orgullosamente.

–Eh, bien. –El chico también rió–. ¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?

–¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa?

–¿Tienes un asiento extra o algo así? No quiero ser rudo, pero mis piernas me están matando, y todas las sillas ya están tomadas.

Rina hizo un puchero y se le veía pensando antes de que ella levantase la mano, apuntando después a la mirada del chico.

–¡Entra aquí!

–¿Per-perdón?

–¡Sip! Salta sobre la barra!

–¿Eh?

Ash Ketchump era un chico muy inteligente, obteniendo los mejores lugares en su clase. También era uno de los chicos más famosos en su escuela, mayoritariamente conocido por su amabilidad y su parecido.

Otra cosa por lo que era famoso era por su incredulidad con respecto a muchas cosas, esta situación era un claro ejemplo de ello.

–Oh, ¿estás segura? Espera, así que cada vez que llevas una bebida a los clientes, ¿tienes que saltar encima dela barra?

–¡No! ¡Hay una puerta atrás, tonto!

–Ah, bien, ¿entonces por qué no voy atrás y…?

–¿Eh? ¿Eres una chica? ¡Solo salta y ya!

–Pero mis piernas están…

–Ah, ¿entonces eres una chica? Oh, pensaba que estaba hablando con un muchacho apuesto, pero en vez de eso hablo con este travestido quien es…

El sonido de los tenis de Ash golpeando el piso hizo que Rina se sorprendiera, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

–Eh, ¿qué decías? –Ash se incorporó y sonrió, ignorando que sus pies le gritaran por descanso.

–Finalmente… Bueno, hay una silla allí en la esquina.

Rina dijo la verdad, había una pequeña silla de madera en la esquina del pequeño negocio para el alivio de Ash. Sin duda, la llevó hasta donde Rina antes de sentarse, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras sus pies seguramente empezaban a descansar y dejar el dolor atrás.

–Awn…

–¿Hm? Qué sucede? –Preguntó Ash, imaginando qué es lo que ella iba a decir.

–Pensé que ibas a decir algo como…. Como que no necesitas sentarte, pero creo que eres una chica después de todo.

–Hm. ¿No tienes clientes qué atender o algo así?

–No, si necesitan algo solo necesitan llamar…

–¡Rina! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

–Rayos, rayos, ¡escóndete!


	3. Chapter 3

**El deseo de cumpleaños de May.**

**Parte 3.**

**Pokémon - Advanceshipping.**

Ash solo pudo escuchar los gritos de una mujer enojada, su localización era en algún lugar a su izquierda donde él no podía ver nada debido al mostrador. Antes de que pudiese preguntar qué es lo que estaba pasando fue jalado al suelo por Rina.

─Oh, ¿qué estás…?

─¡Rina!

─¿S-sí, señora? ─Rina replicó con rapidez y alineó su postura.

─Pero qué… ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Ash solo necesitó mirar a Rina para entender que estaba en problemas, y que la mujer que le hablaba seguramente era la gerente de la cafetería.

─Es… Es… ─Rina tartamudeó, incluso tragó saliva mientras se figuraba qué es lo que iba a decir.

─¿Qué hay con la sombrilla? ¿Por qué tiene tanto hielo? ¿Qué hay con el panquecito? … ¡¿Es mi panquecito?!

─¡S-sí, señora!

A pesar de que Ash no podía ver a la mujer, fácilmente pudo decir que no era alguien que encajara con ser un gerente. Sin querer darle más problemas a Rina, el muchacho se escondió mejor en el mostrador, esperando pasar desapercibido.

─Hm, se ve lindo.

─¡Gra-grcias! ─contestó Rina e hizo la mejor sonrisa posible.

─Sírveselo a alguien, y cóbrale quince dólares por eso.

─¡Lo haré, señora!

─Me voy para ver a mi marido. Espero que tú y Arlana se encarguen de todo hasta cerrar, ¿bien?

─¡Claro!

─Muy bien, nos vemos.

Al final de cuentas, ¿la señora tenía marido? Pobre de él. Debió de haberse casado para salvarse de ser apaleado por ella.

Después de un minuto o dos Rina dejó escapar un largo suspiro e incluso tembló un poco por alguna razón.

─Eh, ¿estás bien? ─Susurró Ash, temeroso de que la mujer siguiese allí.

Rina dejó salir un pequeño grito, aparentemente se le había olvidado que Ash seguía allí abajo.

─Sí, estoy bien. Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

─Bueno, parecía que casi te atrapa.

─¡Shh! Tengo clientes que atender. Pon tu dólar en la repisa y disfruta la bebida, voy a tomar el dinero después.

Dicho eso, Rina saltó sobre el mostrador para ayudar a algunos clientes, la mayoría de ellos querían exactamente lo que había en la repisa. Desafortunadamente, era algo que Rina había improvisado, y no era algo que ella tuviera permitido hacer, sin mencionar lo del bajo precio.

─Estúpido Ash ─Rina murmuró y escribió la orden de un cliente.

─¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo? ─El cliente se imaginó haberla escuchado, pensando que Rina le estaba diciendo que se les habían acabado las bebidas.

─No, no es nada… ¡Ya vuelvo con su bebida! Por favor disculpe.

"Estúpido Ash" Rina murmuró de nuevo en su camino de vuelta, lo suficientemente alto como para que ese cliente la escuchara. "Voy a pedirle salir juntos como compensación".

En lugar de ver al muchacho cuando regresó, todo lo que había visto era la bebida de limón, un panquecito comido por la mitad y un billete de veinte dólares.

Ya afuera, el muchacho se ajustó de nuevo su gorra para que le protegiese mejor de los rayos del sol, ya completamente arrepentido de haberse salido del centro comercial. Lo que le preocupaba, además, de que no hubiese ninguna señal de May.

¿Tal vez tuvo la dirección equivocada? No, imposible. "El gigantesco centro comercial en medio de la ciudad", no había otro más.

Tal vez ella había llegado antes que él, y se había ido. Pero no, él estaba allí veinte minutos antes de lo acordado. Además, ella no se iría así como así.

Demonios, si tan solo tuviera un celular. Su madre le había ofrecido uno hace dos semanas después de que se diera cuenta que Ash estaba muy ansioso por salir de casa todos los días después de la escuela.

Ash podía vivir sin un celular. May no duraría dos horas.

Hablando de ello, ¿no podría entrar al centro comercial y comprar uno? No podrían estar caros, ¿verdad? Entonces decidió, tan pronto como May llegara, que compraría un celular. Con su ayuda seguramente no habría problema para acostumbrarse.

Rayos… ¿estaba así de caluroso el día anterior?

Ya que aun era el mediodía el sol estaba justo por encima, haciéndole pensar en un desierto, incluso cuando nada se veía como uno.

Solo en ese entonces Ash se percató de todo su alrededor, ya que estaba muy ocupado pensando en May antes. Tenía que admitir que el lugar era hermoso. No solo eso, el clima era increíble, si tan solo no fuese tan caliente…

El joven ahora estaba sentado afuera en una banca. Era una banca sencilla de madera, lo que Ash pensó que era extraño considerando que en el centro había puertas automáticas, escaleras eléctricas y muchas pantallas mostrando comerciales de productos. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba había una bonita fuente hecha de piedra, rodeada de otras bancas de madera también. Todo tenía un aire calmado, todo el lugar lleno de flores, arbustos, árboles y césped en los caminos de piedra rodeando el centro.

Justo como el interior, el exterior también estaba lleno de personas. Pero esta vez las personas afuera eran familias y niños en su mayoría, disfrutando ese cálido día.

Era sorprendente que ellos no se quejasen del calor…. Tal vez sólo era él.

Sin descartar esa posibilidad Ash se levantó, tratando de quitarse algo de calor. Afortunadamente para él una fuerte brisa recorrió el lugar permitiéndole unos segundos de respiro.

─¡Allí estás!

─¿Hm? ¿May?

Ash se giró con una enorme sonrisa, creyendo que ya no tendría que sufrir por el calor o por seguir esperando a su muy lenta amiga.

Y bueno, tenía que girarse ya que la chica que lo había llamado no había llegado hasta él.

─Ugh… ¿Por qué yo? Mis pierna me comenzaron a doler de nuevo…

Así, Ash regresó a la banca en la que estaba sentado desde el inicio. Increíblemente ya era cerca de la una de la tarde. Sabiendo que probablemente tomaría otro rato antes de que May finalmente llegara con él, Ash reposó en la banca comenzando a pensar en él, May y por qué salieron justos particularmente ese día.

¿Era algo importante? Bueno, tenía que serlo, ya que los dos se estaban saltando la escuela. Lo que sea que aquello fuese, Ash no tenía ni idea. Además, solo llevaba tres semanas de conocerla.

Y se sentía como si fuesen tres años…

Ash sonrió para sí mismo antes de cubrir sus ojos con su gorra mientras yacía pacíficamente en la banca como alguien sin techo.

Se conocieron hace tres semanas, fuera de la escuela en el pueblo de él. Él aun podía recordar ese día claramente… Obviamente porque solo habían pasado unas semanas. May aparentemente se había metido en una pelea con su hermano, discutiendo acerca de las notas de May en la escuela. Sus notas no eran precisamente las más altas, siendo en cambio unas de las peores de la clase…

Y eso aun no había cambiado mucho, je.

Ash es una de esas personas que no pueden ver a otros llorar. Debido a ello, convenció a May de regresar a su casa y hacer lo mejor que podía estudiando para su segunda oportunidad en los exámenes. Tomó un tiempo hacer eso, pero tuvo éxito, una de las razones de eso fue que él la amenazaría con darle clases si ella no estudiaba por su cuenta. Ambos se rieron y ella se fue. Solo después Ash se dio cuenta de lo linda que era…

Bostezó. Realmente estaba cansado. Muy… Cansado…

…

─Ash, ¿en qué estás pensando?

─¿Eh? No, solo estaba pensando en cuándo estudiar y eso. Los exámenes ya vienen.

─¿Hm? ¡Pero aun faltan meses!

La chica más animada de la clase puso sus manos en sus caderas y suspiró, por alguna razón ya se lo esperaba. Ella agitó su cabello azul lejos de sus ojos antes de saltar frente a Ash, quien lucía estar pensando en algo más que sólo tareas.

─¡Ash! ─La chica sonrió─. ¿Quieres ir a un lado después de la escuela?

─¿Eh? ─Ash se sorprendió y apartó sus ojos del cielo azul fuera del salón de clases─. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Sólo hoy, tengo mucho que estudiar.

─¡Bien! ─Contestó la chica y rió un tanto fuerte, atrayendo la atención de la clase.

─¡Dawn! ¡Vuelve al trabajo!

─Ah, sí, señor.

Dawn regresó a su asiento y a sus libros, lo mismo que el resto de la clase. Ash probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo pero esta vez decidió ver por la ventana de nuevo por alguna razón.

Era la primera vez desde, nunca, que la escuela le parecía aburrida. Nada pasaba allí. Ni siquiera en el resto del pueblo. Las cosas parecían tan calmadas. No quería algo como crímenes o caos, solo quería… Algo.

Como esa linda chica que había conocido el día anterior. Quería saber cómo le fue en sus exámenes. Suspiró.

Se dio cuenta que su malvado profesor ya lo estaba mirando, así que volvió rápidamente al trabajo. Aunque no lo hizo muy bien, solo terminó diez problemas de matemáticas cuando él hubiese hecho más del doble estando concentrado.

Y ese era el problema. No estaba concentrado y se imaginaba por qué.

Cuando se aseguró que el profesor le había quitado los ojos de encima, Ash miró hacia el reloj. La clase y eventualmente la escuela terminaría en solo unos minutos, genial. Los otros estudiantes en clase no pensaban lo mismo que Ash, y por una sola vez, desearon que la clase durara más para no tener que estudiar para el gran examen que se acercaba. Algunos leían sus libros como locos, otros terminaban sus problemas como Ash. Dawn era la única en ese momento que tenía plamada una sonrisa en los labios mientras leía. No era de sorprenderse en realidad.

Tan calmado, tan callado. Tan aburrido. Podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, su estómago le gritaba por comida y…

"Toc, toc".

Dos toques de la puerta se pudieron escuchar, ambos de ellos haciendo eco en el salón de clases lleno de personas estudiando. A pesar de que era un lugar pequeño, todos en el cuarto voltearon hacia la puerta, imaginándose quién podría ser. Quien se trataba era de una jovencita de cabello café con un rostro apenado.

─Eh… ¿Hola?

No era sencillo para la chica mientras veía todos esos rostros desconocidos mirándola como a un alienígena. La chica estaba a punto de salir corriendo llena de vergüenza, pero encontró a quien estaba buscando.

─¡Ash!

Incluso el maestro alzó la ceja por esta interesante situación, sin mencionar que la chica ya había tomado la mano del muchacho y lo jaló fuera del salón de clases.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de comenzar el siguiente capítulo quisiera decir que gracias al consejo de un usuario ya tengo la historia que estoy traduciendo actualmente en un solo archivo, es decir, ya no como historias separadas. Esto, dijo, podría haber ocasionado problemas, pero ahora ya no debería de haberlos.

Espero que encuentren las actualizaciones de este relato.

**El deseo de cumpleaños de May.**

**Parte 4.**

**Pokémon – Advanceshipping.**

Oh, sí… El inicio de su extraña relación. Parecía que May se había pasado una buena parte de su tiempo buscándolo, con tan solo el nombre de la escuela de Ash como referencia. El aun podía recordar claramente su rostro sonrojado mientras ella le preguntaba por su ayuda. Fue inesperado, pero por supuesto, aceptó alegremente debido a que "ella era algo lenta".

Y sí, el momento incómodo donde él pregunto que en dónde podrían estudiar juntos, con su respuesta siendo… "¿Dónde crees tú?

Él no estaba seguro, pero se debió haber sonrojado terriblemente allí.

_¿Por qué tenía que levantarse? Quién diría que dormr sobre las bancas fuese tan relajante_…

Ese solo fue el inicio de su relación extraña. A pesar de no vivir en la misma ciudad, sus hogares estaban a solo diez minutos de distancia. Además, Ash no le importaba atravesar la maravillosa naturaleza y aprender más sobre la cultura de la ciudad y las nuevas tecnologías. No era precisamente nueva, era más como si en su pueblo no quisieran usar esas cosas como teléfonos celulares y cosas así.

Después de una muy larga conversación con el padre de May, Norman, Ash preguntó sobre ser su tutor hasta que May pasara sus exámenes, pero no sin que su hermano Max estuviese en la misma habitación mirando. Él podía entender eso y lo respetó, pero nunca entendió por qué May parecía decepcionada por esa decisión.

Todos los días desde entonces, Ash iba a casa de May para ayudarla en sus materias débiles como biología y química. Los padres de May le sugirieron mucho a Ash que dejara de ayudar a May los fines de semana para que él pudiese encargarse de sus propios estudios, pero él simplemente les dijo que los tenía bajo control. Lo que era verdad.

Ahora, tenía que admitirlo. May era lenta, tanto en cosas dentro o fuera de la escuela. Pero ella bastante inteligente a su propia manera, siendo capaz de darse cuenta de cosas que nadie más lo haría. Era única. Momentos como ese, momentos donde él podía aprender más de ella y no de sus habilidades con el estudio rara vez pasaban. Ejemplos de esos momentos podrían ser cuando Max tuvo que tomar un baño, y tomó mucho tiempo en eso… Ash no pudo recordar esos momentos tan buenas, pero se hacía una buena imagen de ellos.

May había caído accidentalmente sobre Ash y lo había empujado hacia la cama mientras hablaban sobre su vida privada, lo que lo hacía lucir que no era un accidente.

_Rayos, alguien estaba… ¿Agitándolo dormido o algo?_

Solo entonces algo hizo click en la mente de Ash. Ellos se habían estado viendo diariamente por tres semanas, pero nunca habían estado solos, y siempre estaban haciendo tarea. Esa era probablemente una manera de agradecimiento por ayudarla con sus exámenes.

O castigo, en caso de que los fallara…

El muchacho tembló un poco, y finalmente despertó de su sueño en aquella banca.

─Rayos, despierta, dormilón.

─Argh, mis ojos…

Ash había movido su gorra pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, el sol había deslumbrado sus ojos al instante.

─Rayos… ─Murmuró y se talló los ojos.

Le tomó un minuto o dos el reponerse y que su visión se ajustara de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo esperaba ver a May enfrente de él, pero ese no fue el caso. En vez de ella, quien estaba delante de él era aquella chica extraña con su traje de maid rosa y blanco.

─¿Hm? ¿Ya despertaste? ─Murmuró ella y cruzó sus brazos antes de agacharse un poco, con su rostro a pulgadas de el de Ash─. Nunca creí que te tomara minutos despertar a un chico como tú, Ash.

─Rina… -Susurró Ash y se levantó, aún tallándose los ojos─. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No deberías estar en el café?

─Mi amiga se encarga, ¡pero eso no es lo importante! ─Rina exclamó para después apuntar con su dedo al rosto de él, justo como antes─. ¡No te terminaste el panquecito!

…

─¿Si? ¿Qué? ¿Me estás forzando o algo? ─Contestó antes de dejar salir otro bostezo y sentarse en la banca, ya se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

─No, no es como si pudiera hacer eso en primer lugar… ─La chica casi terminó expresando esas última palabras en un susurro─. Pero, ¿qué hace el nombre de tu pueblo en esta nota?

─¿Hm? Ah, bueno, es el nombre de mi pueblo, sí ─Recordó─, dijiste que querías conocer gente agradable, ¿no? Solo ve allí, y vas a conocer muchas personas. Ahora, ¿podrías dejar de taparme el sol? Se puso algo más frío aquí por una razón.

Ash se estiró un poco a pesar de haber dormido tan solo unos minutos… Pero al menos el sol ya brillaba con menor intensidad ahora, permitiéndole al menos sobrevivir sin problemas. Un pequeño "Hmpf" se escuchó, seguido por el sonido de Rina sentándose en la banca con irritación escrito en toda la cara.

─¿Hm? ¿Y ahora qué? ─Una pequeña gota de sudor le recorrió la frente─, ¿necesitas algo?

─Tal vez. ─Replicó y se cruzó nuevamente de brazos, mirando al muchacho─. Tú… Tú aun no me das tu número de celular.

Hablando de ser valiente.

─Yo… Yo no tengo, perdona.

─¿Eh? Eso fue duro, si no querías darme tu número solo tenías que decirlo, tonto.

─No, en serio. No tengo celular.

─¿En, en serio?

─Sip, de otro modo no estaría aquí esperando.

─¡De-deja de mentir! ¡Sé que tienes un celular! Ahora dímelo antes de que…

─¿Ash?

Por una vez Ash se sintió afortunado. Una dulce voz lo salvó de ser sexualmente agredido por una rubia en un traje de maid.

Tanto Ash como Rina dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a la chica que había llamado al joven. Usaba una playera roja sencilla, shorts azul oscuro y una falda blanca. Junto con eso llevaba tenis de color rojo y amarillo, una pañoleta roja cubriendo su cabello achocolatado y un pequeño "bolso" alrededor de su cadera. Justo como la gorra de Ash y la parte baja de su torso, la ropa de May tenían ese extraño símbolo circular, pero el de ella era blanco.

─Bueno, hola May. Te tomó más tiempo de lo esperado ─Ash saludó y suspiró, pero estaba extremadamente feliz de que hubiese llegado ya─. ¿Ropa nueva por lo que veo?

May no contestó inmediatamente y en vez de eso miró a Rina. De pies a cabeza. ¿Quién era ella? Eso quizá no importaba. Era linda, y era de la misma edad. Eso la convertiría en una enemiga.

─¿Quién es ella? ─Preguntó y parpadeó dos veces confundida.

─¿Hm? Ella es Rina. Ella trabaja en una cafetería adentro de ese lugar, de allí que tenga un traje así. ─Ash ahora entendía el verdadero significado que la pregunta en primer lugar.

─¿Hm? ¿Y quién es ella, Ash? ─Preguntó ahora Rina, causando que el muchacho suspirara.

─Bueno, ella es May, es mi ami…

─Soy su novia.


	5. Chapter 5

**El deseo de cumpleaños de May.**

**Parte 5.**

**Pokémon – Advanceshipping.**

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. El sol aun brillaba pero no tan intensamente poco antes, y el clima parecía hacer creer que no habría ninguna lluvia por el resto del día. Cerca de esa hora habían muchas personas en Ciudad Kando que seguían en la escuela o en el trabajo aun. Aquellos que no lo estaban, pasaban el tiempo tomando una caminata, comprando regalos o alimentando a las aves alrededor de un hermoso lago.

Pero para dos jóvenes, ese no era el caso.

Ash constantemente trataba de pensar en qué hacer, en algo qué decir… Cualquier cosa con tal de romper la tensión entre ella y su amiga. O su novia… Estaba tan confundido.

Después de revelar con unn gran sonrojo en el rostro quién era Ash para él, May lo tomó por la fuerza con su mano y se lo llevó lejos de aquel centro comercial y de la trabajadora rubia de la cafetería.

Y ahora estaban allí, caminando solos, en uno de los parques de Ciudad Kando. Los árboles rodeaban a los dos jóvenes, junto con algunos animales corriendo por allí y por allá. A su lado estaba un lago bastante bello, que era el patio de juegos de algunas aves y peces. Además había unas cuantas personas mayores en el otro lado del lago alimentando a esas aves.

Había pasado un rato ya, así que Ash no podía esperar más.

—Amm… ¿May?

—¿S-sí?

Inesperadamente May se detuvo después de sacudirse un poco, y fue lógico para Ash hacer lo mismo.

—¿Estás bien, May?

—Estoy… ¡completamente bien!

Aunque Ash solo podía ver la espalda de May era obvio que no estaba bien. Ahora ella comenzaba a temblar un poco. El joven dejó escapar un suspiro y pensó en hacer algo para calmarla un poco.

—Si algo te está molestando… —Empezó y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que ella dejase salir un pequeño suspiro en respuesta—, entonces dime. Te puedo ayudar en otras cosas que no sean de la escuela, sabes.

—¿Quién… Quién era esa chica, Ash?

—¿Hm?

Soltó sus hombros y permitió que May se diese una media vuelta. Nunca había visto tanta preocupación en sus ojos.

—Ah, ella. Su nombre es Rina. —Comenzó a explicar, sabía que iba a ser un problema si no explicaba todo desde un inicio—.Ella trabaja en una cafetería en ese lugar. Tienen el tema de que las trabajadoras usen ese uniforme, como tú lo viste. Yo ya estaba afuera esperándote, y entonces ella vino, esperando poder visitar donde vivo. Y yo dije bueno, y le di el nombre de mi pueblo.

—¿El nombre de tu pueblo?

—Sí, una nota que decía "Pueblo Costero". Nada más, nada menos. —Sonrió—. Bueno, ya está todo arreglado… ¿Me puedes decir por qué estamos aquí, May?

Eh… Ella parecía incrédula. No quería lucir así, pero no estaba preparada para ese tipo de pregunta…

—Qué importa, estamos aquí, ¡y estamos solos! ¡Vamos a divertirnos, Ash!

El muchacho alzó una ceja… ¿Qué le sucedía a ella hoy? Usualmente ella está así de emocionada cuando era a hora de cenar en casa. Una vez más, antes de que Ash pudiese responder, hablar o hacer un solo acto, él ya estaba siendo jalado por May, estando a punto de vivir uno de los mejores días de sus vidas.

El tiempo se pasó volando. May lo llevaba por varios lugares de la ciudad, mostrándole todo de lo que ella sentía algo de orgullo. Su museo, su historia, su hamburguesería, y por supuesto, varios parques y sitios de juegos. Obviamente eso no fue todo lo que hicieron. May le enseñó algunos locales de videojuegos, algo que le gustó mucho a Ash. Aparte de eso, habían comido muchas cosas, jugado fútbol con algunos niños y miraron cómo la luna brillaba intensamente. En un todo, se habían divertido.

Algo que Ash no había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y nunca se dio cuenta de los intentos de May por hacer un movimiento con él…

Ambos yacían en el suave césped, mirando la luna, Ash pensaba en lo divertido que había sido ese día. Si no fuese porque un ave tiró su "desecho" sobre su gorra hubiera sido un día perfecto, sin duda. Bueno, podía sobreponerse a ese accidente…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, si hubiese sabido en un inicio que iba a ser un día con tanta diversión, se hubiera saltado las clases sin remordimiento. ¿Qué preferirías, pasar tres semanas estudiando seguidas ó pasar un día entero divirtiéndote con aquella extraña chica?

La escuela es importante. Era su futuro, probablemente hubieran terminado mal si hubiesen seguido sin hacer nada esas tres semanas antes de los exámenes de ella. Mientras Ash no dejaba de pensar en lo genial que había sido ese día con ella, no se dio cuenta que May se acercaba cada vez más, ahora estando a su lado. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando ella reposó su cabeza en su hombro, o si se hubiese dado cuenta o no, a ella no le importaba. Siempre y cuando él le dejara…

—¿Ash? —Susurró May, esperando ganar el coraje de preguntarle lo que estuvo pensando en todo el día.

Desafortunadamente tendría que esperar un poco más ya que Ash apenas se daba cuenta de que May estaba justo a su lado. Así, dio un grito en sorpresa y casi salta del suelo.

—Rayos, ¿eres un ninja o algo? ¿Cuándo llegaste allí? —Preguntó aun sorprendido mientras May reía. Afortunadamente no la lastimó o algo así.

—Estabas fantaseando con chicas… Es por eso que no me viste, Ash. —Respondió May mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ash se sonrojó. ¿La razón? Ni idea.

Tal vez era porque en realidad estaba pensando en chicas… O en una sola chica.

Tal vez porque nunca se dio cuenta del acercamiento de ella sobre él.

Tal vez porque se sentía apenado.

O quizá, era porque ella estaba con él mirando la luna, y su risa lo hacía olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa.

—Hmpf, muy graciosa —murmuró Ash—. ¿Qué hora es, May?

—Tú dime, ¡ya tienes un celular!

Ciertamente. Durante su pequeño viaje, May había comprado un celular para él. Ella nunca quiso decirle el precio, a pesar de que Ash quería comprometerse a pagarle. Sacó la cosa rara y pequeña de su bolsillo, la pantalla le mostró que la pasaban de las nueve de la noche. Habían pasado tanto tiempo divirtiéndose, increíble.

—Son las nueve. ¿Estará bien éste reloj? —Preguntó, aun sin confiar del todo en el aparato.

—Está bien, hice que el vendedor lo pusiera en hora antes de que lo compráramos.

—Dirás, antes de que tú lo compraras. Aun tengo que pagarte esto, ¿qué tanto costó?

—No lo sé~

Y allí May estaba mientiendo de nuevo. Qué dulce.

Después de que dijese su pequeña mentira, ella de nuevo se recostó, admirando tantas estrellas en el cielo azul oscuro. Ash se había aburrido de ver el cielo por tanto tiempo y comenzó a ver a su alrededor. Estaban en un enorme campo de césped. Y si forzaba la vista, podía ver los árboles que le rodeaban del lugar en donde habían estado una hora antes.

Sabiendo que mirar tanto las estrellas como los árboles no era precisamente divertido, Ash comenzó a ver algo mucho más interesante… May.

Estaba algo oscuro como para ser una noche de verano, y la luna estaba inusualmente brillante, dándole la oportunidad de poder mirar a May claramente… Su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, y su..

Ups, al parecer May se había dado cuenta del lugar donde estaban los ojos de Ash, pero no parecía disgustada al respecto.

—Te juro que mis ojos no estaban donde tú crees, May —trató de susurrar, y reía tímidamente—. Solo veía tus ojos, por alguna razón brillan más que las estrellas.

May se sonrojó y Ash río un poco. Ella se sentía extrañamente hermosa, y él agradecía que ella no lo matara. Aún.

Ash no se había dado cuenta lo que esa línea significó para May… Así que no se dio cuenta de que esa línea particular iba a disparar todos sus sentimientos que habían estado oprimidos durante el día entero.

—Ash… —Comenzó May, haciendo que Ash dejase de reír—. Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué es? —Inquirió Ash—, ¿lista para decirme que fallaste en el examen?

Asombrosamente Ash consiguió evadir un golpe de la irritada chica, mientras él se reía de esa pequeña broma.

—No, no es eso… Y si los pasé, gracias a ti.

—Eh, no hay problema. Bueno, ¿qué era? Se hace tarde, sabes, deberíamos volver pronto.

—Lo… Lo sé.

May soltó un suspiro, tratando de obtener el coraje mientras veía las tintineantes estrellas una vez más. Ash, sintiendo que algo importante estaba por venir, decidió no bromear más acerca de eso y decidió quedarse cerca de ella, uniéndose con ella en ver el firmamento.

—Es mi cumpleaños, Ash.

—¡¿Qué?!

May siguió allí, sin moverse, mientras que Ash hacía lo opuesto, inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró a la alocada jovencita.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Esto es por lo que salimos? ¡Aun tengo que comprarte un regalo!

—No, no, no, Ash. Está bien. Podrías decir que éste fue tu regalo de cumpleaños para mí.

—No seas ridícula, tengo que darte algo. Lo que sea.

—Bueno…

May giró su cuerpo un poco, sin estar segura de poder mantener sus sentimientos estables. Mientras tanto Ash se sentía tonto sin tener algo para darle a la chica del cumpleaños.

—Hay una cosa.

—¡Sí, está bien! —Dijo Ash—. ¿Qué es? Lo que sea, lo puedo traer para ti. Sin importar nada.

—No es algo que me puedas traer así, Ash.

—¿Hm? ¿Cómo si me pidieras robar un banco?

De nuevo, Ash consiguió esquivar el ataque de May, se había salvado de recibir una patada ninja en la cara.

—No, tonto… —Replicó May y río silenciosamente, algo que pensó que no podría hacer en una situación como esa—. Es… Algo que quiero que hagas por mí.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Y qué es? Lo que sea, digo, excepto ayudarte a hacer trampa en los exámenes.

Ash se preparaba para evitar otra patada como la anterior, pero nunca llegó. Ella solo estaba allí, aun mirando la luna y las estrellas. Aquel era el punto en donde Ash sabía que las cosas se ponían más serias. Era su cumpleaños y no lucía muy feliz. Comenzaba a pensar que él era el responsable de eso.

—Lo lamento, May. No te interrumpiré más. —Se disculpó y regresó al césped—. Y, feliz cumpleaños, May. En verdad te lo mereces, trabajaste muy duro para eso.

—Gracias, Ash.

Apenas y alcanzó a susurrar eso.

—No, no hay problema, May. —contestó Ash y tomó un gran respiro—. Bueno, ¿entonces qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que me prometas algo.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó él, genuinamente sorprendido de su decisión de obtener lo que ella quisiera—. Bueno, es tu cumpleaños… ¿Entonces qué será, May?

—Yo… Yo tengo que decirte algo más, primero.

—Ya veo… Bueno, soy todo oídos.

—No, olvídalo. —Dijo ella, sin ser capaz de decidir qué hacer primero—. Prométeme algo, Ash.

—Lo que sea, May.

Y respiró profundo de nuevo. Ella se imaginaba en cómo iba a terminar todo.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más, la chica se giró a su lado, mirando la cara de preocupación del chico. El joven hizo lo mismo y por una fracción de segundo todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron en cuanto vio los ojos tristes de ella.

—Prométeme… —Susurró May—. Que siempre estarás conmigo.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron un poco, esto sería interesante.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, May.

May sonrió, y Ash hizo lo mismo. Algo que no iba a durar tanto.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Pero, May no podía quedarse de pie mirando a los ojos a Ash. En vez de eso, escapó al ver el cielo oscuro.

—Voy a mudarme de aquí.

Pasaron minutos en donde ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, ni un movimiento siquiera. Ellos sólo se quedaron allí pacíficamente juntos, los dos imaginando qué es lo que iban a hacer después.

Ash sabía que algo como eso se acercaba.

—Nos mudamos porque papá encontró un mejor trabajo con mi tío. Y también un salario mejor que tres veces el que tenía.

—¿Qué tan… —Ash tragó un poco de saliva—. ¿Qué tan lejos?

—Dos días en tren.

Suspiró

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

—Quería que nos concentráramos en nuestros estudios.

Mentira. Y él lo sabía.

—¿Cuándo fue que decidieron mudarse?

—Solo hace unos días…

May estaba a punto de llorar. Y no había nada que Ash pudiese hacer al respecto. Pero May pensó que podía estar bien. Todo iba a estar bien, porque lo prometió.

—Ash… —Comenzó y tomó su brazo izquierdo mientras el trataba de pensar en qué hacer—. ¿Estará todo bien, verdad? Porque lo prometiste. Que estarías conmigo para siempre. ¿Verdad, verdad?

No contestó. Él solo podía ver con horror cómo May se rompía lentamente.

—¿Ash? ¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿Mantendrás tu promesa?

Sin respuesta. May temía que esto podía pasar, y entonces Ash… Solo ahora, él no tenía idea de qué hacer. Él no podía dejar sola a su madre. Incluso aunque sonara bien, sería duro para ella encontrar un trabajo en una gran ciudad cuando ella sólo tenía experiencia con la jardinería y cosas así.

Pero… Ver a May de esa manera, él tenía que hacer algo. Además, se había divertido tanto con ella… May le había mostrado que estudiar podía ser divertido. Sin mencionar que hicieron otras cosas también. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era duro de decidir. Elegir "correr" junto con May, tener todo tipo de diversión junto con ella, y dejando a su madre al mismo tiempo. O se podía quedar, y desperdiciar su tiempo con aburridos exámenes.

Pudo haber sido bastante sencillo elegir la primera opción, pero su madre era su todo. Simplemente no podía dejarla.

—May… —Comenzó Ash, decidido en tratar de explicar el por qué él no iba a seguirla—. Sabes que solo no puedo dejar a mamá. Dejar el pueblo y la escuela serían una cosa, pero mi madre…

—Entonces, ¿me estás dejando a mí? —May contraatacó, su vo comenzaba a partirse—. No… ¿Me estás dejando ir?

—No es como si no quisiera hacerlo May. Tengo que quedarme con mi mamá.

—Me… Me estás dejando ir…

—Yo…

No había nada más que podía decir Ash. No podía hacer nada, y no era como si May se fuese a quedar allí con él. Después de todo, él solo era un chico ordinario que le había ayudado con en sus tareas a ella.

May, sabiendo que no se podía hacer nada más, inmediatamente se quebró. Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar… Tarde o temprano.

Ash abrió su boca para intentar consolarla, pero antes de que pudiese hacer eso, May ya se había levantado del césped, cubriendo sus manos con sus manos. Ash estaba a punto de balbucear algo que nunca pudo, incluso que había olvidado.

May lloró, corriendo lejos de él.

Para empeorarlo todo, May dijo tres palabras sencillas

Tres palabras sencillas que significaban tanto.

"Yo te odio".


	6. Chapter 6

**El deseo de cumpleaños de May.**

**Parte final.**

**Pokémon – Advanceshipping**

Lágrimas y más lágrimas, parecía que nunca se iban a acabar, pero eventualmente tendrían que hacerlo. Su madre le había dicho una vez que bebiera mucha agua después de haber llorado bastante, o su cuerpo podría deshidratarse. Qué grosera.

Tic, tac, tic, tac… ¿Se puede detener el tiempo?

Mirando su reloj en la mesita al lado de su cama, May se dio cuenta de que era cerca de las diez de la noche. Tendrían que irse pronto. Dejó salir un largo y pesado suspiro, y abrazó uno de sus muñecos de peluche antes de dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo intentando escapar del tiempo. De la realidad… De Ash.

May cerró sus ojos. Hoy era su cumpleaños, tendría que estar feliz pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en él. No podía dejar de pensar en lo malo que fue, en lo egoísta que fue…

En lo atractivo que era, en lo lindo que era… Y en lo amable que llegó a ser.

—¿May?

La cara llena de preocupación de Caroline se pudo ver espiando dentro de la pequeña habitación de May, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Ya empacamos todo y estamos listos para salir… ¿Ya estás lista? ¿No se te olvida nada? No queremos que la hermana de mami encuentre algo y tenga que enviárnoslo después, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

May se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y metió su último peluche en la gran bolsa que contenía varias de las cosas sin las que ella no podía dormir.

Caroline le escuchó y sonrió, feliz de que su hija ya no estaba como hace unos minutos.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Hm?

Caroline se detuvo justo antes de salir de la habitación, imaginándose qué es lo que su hija quería.

—Perdón… Por lo que pasó antes.

Cuando May había regresado a casa su familia se alarmó al verla hecha un completo desastre: las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro, las manos le temblaban y su irritación estaba al máximo.

—Está bien, May. Todo lo que quiero saber me lo contarás después, ¿está?

—Lo haré… Sólo no se lo digas a papá.

—Me temo que ya es muy tarde, cariño —Caroline murmuró—. Ya dijo que la próxima vez que vea a ese chico… Bueno, no nos metamos mucho en eso.

May asintió pero de alguna manera no quería que Ash fuese herido en ninguna forma. Bueno,ella no sabía qué quería exactamente ahora…

—Bueno, da un vistazo por última vez a tu cuarto, May. No lo verás en un largo, largo tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor una vez más, y dejaron la casa en dirección a la estación de trenes.

…

Cinco por cinco dan veinticinco. Multiplica eso por diez, y tienes doscientos… Doscientos… El joven chico con su gorra ya lavada tiró su lápiz enfrente de él sin ser capaz de estudiar apropiadamente para los exámenes. ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? Estaba solo en el salón de clases. Todo estaba callado. El clima era perfecto. Pero algo obviamente lo estaba perturbando.

—¿Ash?

—¿Hm?

Ash lentamente apartó la mirada de su escritorio sintiéndose tan exhausto como para ver bien a la animada chica enfrente de él.

—Oh, ¿qué pasa, Dawn? —Brevemente dijo y bostezó.

—Hmpf… Hola a ti también, Ash. —Contestó y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué te pasa? usualmente nunca te quedas después de la escuela.

—Solo… Sentí que lo necesitaba.

—Qué tontería. —Dawn susurró y rió un poco—. ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes decirme.

Para probar que lo que ella decía era verdad, la chica tomó asiento enfrente del muchacho y descansó su cabeza sobre sus manos que estaban sobre el escritorio de Ash.

Se parecía tanto a May.

O tal vez, ¿era su mente el que jugaba con él?

—Yo… Yo tuve una pelea con May, bueno, no sé.

—¿Ella… Te lastimó?

—¿Qué? No, no… Fue al contrario.

Dawn pensó que aquella era su oportunidad, pero después de pensarlo cuidadosamente ese no era el caso. Ella no tenía oportunidades. Nunca lo haría.

—Bueno… No quiero meterme en tu vida privada —mintió, trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía para no tomar ventaja de la situación—. Pero la escuela terminó, incluso para ti.

La conversación no duró mucho tiempo después de eso, Dawn ya se estaba saliendo del salón de clases.

—Así que… —Continuó ella mientras abría la puerta. La sostuvo por un momento, detenida, sin voltearse siquiera. Ash seguramente se estaba desesperando. Parecía que Dawn estaba temblando, bastante terrible.

—La escuela ya se acabó por hoy, Ash. —Ella seguía sin voltearse—. No puedes estudar, y no quieres estar conmigo.

Silencio.

—Así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

…

—May, quiero aclarar esto ahora. Cariño, por favor.

May suspiró por última vez y le dijo a su padre que no estaba de ánimo para hablar de eso. Ella ya tenía muchas cosas en su mente, hablar de eso solamente empeoraría las cosas.

—Cielo… Ella no quiere hablar ahora —interrumpió Caroline—. Creo que estará lista mañana. Vamos, déjala, es su cumpleaños.

—Hmpf, bien. —Expresó él y cruzó los brazos—. Solo recuerda, que cuando vea a ese muchacho voy a darle una buena lección, y también de parte de Max.

—Está bien para mí —dijo Max orgullosamente y ajustó su mochila—. May, vas a estar bien con nosotros cerca.

—Hehe… Gracias Max.

—Atención —se escuchó una voz con un tono ligeramente robótico—. El tren de las 11:30 llegará en cinco minutos. Por favor tenga sus boletos listos para el conductor una vez que hayan subido a bordo.

Ya era cerca de la media noche, y estaba tan cansada. Todo lo que ella quería hacer es subirse al tren, dejar sus cosas abajo e inmediatamente saltar a la cama. Asumiendo que la cama del tren estuviese cómoda, claro.

May era la única de toda su familia que seguía sentada en la banca en donde estaban esperando el tren subterráneo. De hecho, era la única en todo el lugar que seguía sentada, pero no era algo tan sorprendente cuando se veía que había muy pocas personas en la estación. Después de todo, ¿quién tomaría un tren a medianoche de un miércoles?

—No puedo creer que vayamos a estar en este tren por dos días —expresó Max y se estiró un poco, aun sentía las piernas algo dormidas del largo viaje en taxi que habían hecho antes de llegar allí.

—No seas bobo, hijo —Norman le contestó—. Claro que va a haber algunos descansos entre ciudades.

—Ah, ¡genial!

Esa fue la última conversación hasta que el tren llegó, el resto no había sido nada más que silencio casi absoluto. El tren no era exactamente tan ancho como May suponía, pero definitivamente era largo siendo capaz de albergar cerca de cien personas, además de cafetería, camas, sanitarios y cosas así. El tren ya se había detenido completamente cuando las puertas se abrieron, permitieron a los pasajeros subir y mostrar sus boletos a algunos pocos conductores que estaban ahora cerca de cada puerta.

—Cuidado al caminar y tengas sus boletos listos —esa voz se puedo escuchar de nuevo junto con un sonoro "pling"—. Tengan buena noche.

El padre de May mostró todos los boletos a un conductor de apariencia joven, y no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que todos estuvieran en su respectiva cabina privada en el tren. Ya que habían pagado la mejor clase todos estaban separados de cada uno, con excepción de Norman y Caroline que compartían la misma. Aún así estaban básicamente uno al lado del otro, así que aun podían tenerse en contacto con facilidad.

La cabina no era precisamente grande, ¿pero qué se podía esperar? Estaba bien, al menos era mejor que dormir en la misma posición durante horas. Aunque era pequeña la cabina tenía una cómoda cama al final del cuarto justo al lado de la ventana, tras la cual en este momento solo se veían algunos árboles en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. También había un pequeño baño, junto con cepillos de dientes nuevos y algunas toallas. Lo malo es que no había dónde tomar una ducha.

May puso sus dos bolsas en el suelo y se quitó los zapatos para después saltar sobre la increíblemente cómoda cama. Perfecto. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse allí pacíficamente, y pensar en nada. Nada de nada. Solo estar allí, descansando, durmiendo…

Pero no importaba qué tanto se girase sobre la cama. Si se quedaba de lado a la derecha o a la izquierda, arriba o abajo, era inútil. No importa lo mucho que intentaba escapar de él, no había forma. Ash siempre saltaba en su mente. Siempre.

La chica suspiró y se quedó viendo el techo del tren, su color era café, algo extraño considerando que el resto del tren era de metal.

—Te odio, Ash…

Justo después de haber dicho eso, un quejido desde abajo se pudo escuchar, seguido de un pequeño "Oww". Claro, la chica se asustó demasiado por eso e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y agarró una de sus bolsas como arma.

—¿Quién… ¡¿Quién está allí?! —Gritó ella con la adrenalina encendida.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que ella nunca olvidaría. Nunca.

—Oww, mi cabeza…

El chico que ella tanto quería ver…

El chico al que tanto quería matar…

El chico al que tanto quería besar…

El chico al que ella despreciaba…

El chico al que ella amaba estaba enfrente de él, sobando su cabeza. Ella se quedó allí, sin hablar, mirando como si aquello no fuera extraño.

—Je… —Dejó salir Ash una vez que su cabeza no le dolía—. ¿Hola?

—Qué… ¡¿Qué demonios haces bajo mi cama?! ¡¿Qué… Qué rayos haces aquí?!

Ash inmediatamente cubrió la boca de May para detener sus gritos.

—Deja de gritar así. Apuesto a que nos escuchó todo el tren o algo así. —Susurró él pensando que eso iba a ayudar.

—¿May? ¿May? ¿Te pasó algo?

—Rayos.

La puerta sin el seguro rápidamente se abrió y reveló a un padre preocupado por su pequeña hija. Pero pronto sus preocupaciones se detuvieron una vez que vio a su inocente hija sentada en la cama sosteniendo un pequeño peluche que se parecía a un ratón amarillo con la colita en forma de rayo y puntos rojos en sus mejillas.

—Ah, pensé que algo te había pasado, May —dijo él y pronto recordó por qué fue allí en primer lugar—. ¿Por qué gritaste?

—Hehehe… No, es que fue el muñequito, ¡es taaan lindo!

Para mostrarle a qué se refería le mostró el peluche contra su rostro al punto de casi pegárselo a los ojos.

—He… Bueno, está bien —murmuró Norman—. Estamos aquí al lado, así que si necesitas algo solo llámanos.

—¡Lo haré, papá!

Normal sonrió ligeramente y cerró la puerta con lentitud agradecido de que todo estuviera bien. Antes de que él entrara a su cabina creyó haber visto una gorra con un extraño símbolo en el suelo.

—¡May! —Norman gritó y abrió la puerta de nuevo—. ¿De quién es esa gorra?

—¿Qué gorra?

¿Quién sabe? Quizá estaba siendo demasiado paranoico. Simplemente no había gorra, solo su dulce hija.

—Perdona, May. Buenas noches. No te molesto más.

Y con eso su padre abandonó la habitación, sin darse cuenta que había unn joven chico bajo la cama de su hija.

…

—Muy bien Ash, tienes diez segundos para explicarte.

May se recargó sobre la ventana, aun seguía sorprendida por la situación. Ash, por otro lado, pensaba que todo esto era gracioso, específicamente porque su padre casi los atrapa.

—Bueno, pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría ir contigo —respondió y rascó un poco su nuca.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de tu mamá? —Preguntó ella aun confundida.

Ash comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta sacar un objeto familiar a ambos.

—¿Sabes? ¡Aun tengo éste celular! —Felizmente dijo mientras lo mostraba—. Son increíbles, solo unos cuantos botones y unos segundos y puedo hablar con mamá en directo… Debí haber comprado uno en cuanto pudiera, sin mencionar…

El chico que buscó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo nunca notó cuando May corrió hacia él, empujándolo contra la cama. Justo como pasó una vez cuando estudiaban en la habitación de ella. Solo que esta vez, Ash tuvo una leve sospecha de qué es lo que estaba pasando. May yacía sobre él, estando abajo Ash no le importó para nada que el teléfono casi se haya roto cuando lo dejó caer en el piso. Pasaron unos segundos así, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

Tal vez ella debería… Quizá.

No, ella aun no estaba segura de cómo se sentía él. Aún.

May dejó la competencia de mirarse mutuamente y se volteó sobre la cama, ahora recostada al lado de Ash sin caerse.

—¿Por qué veniste, Ash? —Susurró ella mirando el techo una vez más—. Habrá muchos problemas debido a esto…

—Bueno… —Comenzó él—. Mantengo siempre mis promesas, y era tu deseo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Justo como una vez en ese día, May se sonrojó sintiéndose completamente apenada con la situación entera.

—¿Cómo… Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Pagué, duh. Rayos May, pensé que eras boba pero no pensé que serías así…

Un rápido dedo picando su barbilla lo hizo detenerse por completo.

—Sh, no soy boba —respondió haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, claro… Sigue diciéndote eso.

Ella sonrío y también Ash, más bien, ambos soltaron a reír.

—¿Ash?

—¿S-sí?

—Sabes… Me prometiste otra cosa ayer…

El sonrojo de May aumentaba, pero Ash en realidad no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

—¿Hm? ¿Lo hice? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tú… —dijo May y se alejó de Ash, era demasiado embarazoso para ella—. Me prometiste que me darías un beso.

—¿Qué? ¡Nunca te prometí eso!

—Oh, entonces… —May se dio la vuelta nuevamente, usando sus efectivos ojos de cachorrito contra los confundidos ojos de él—. ¿No vas a mantener tu promesa? Shhh, pensé que eras un hombre, Ash. Dijiste que tú mantenías tus promesas.

—Hey, pero nunca te prometí algo así…

—Lalala~

Ella se giró nuevamente y rió suave, debió haber sido divertido ver a Ash reaccionar, y cuáles serían sus acciones. Nunca se pudo haber imaginado que él lentamente la giraría para atraerla en el primer beso de ella.

El primer beso de él.

El primer beso de ambos.

Su beso apasionado terminó después de un momento, con ambos tratando de no gritar de la emoción. Era verdad que ése sería un día que no iba a olvidar nunca, tuvo su primer beso, el día en que Ash y ella permanecieron juntos, y el día en que Ash tuvo un accidente durante esa noche en el tren.

Pero, lo más importante de todo, era el día en que Ash mantuvo su promesa.

—¿Qué tal estuvo ese regalo de cumpleaños? —Susurró Ash.

May solamente podía sonreírle de vuelta, sabiendo que esas palabras no podían servir como respuesta a esa pregunta. En vez de eso, ella parpadeó una vez para confundirlo… Antes de que ella lo atrajese para un segundo beso.

Ella estaba feliz, y también Ash. Ahora solamente serían felices juntos.

Después de su segundo beso intenso, todo lo que May podía hacer era ver a su futuro esposo con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos de color zafiro brillaron junto con la luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse por la ventana.

Su deseo se había hecho realidad.

—Sabes… —May comenzó de nuevo, jadeando un poco por aquel intenso beso—. Aun es mi cumpleaños por unos cuántos minutos.

—¿Y entonces?

—Bueno, quiero otro regalo de cumpleaños…

—Ahá —Ash suspiró y sonrió un poco—. ¿Y cuál es, bobita?

—Sé mi novio.

—Hecho. —Contestó Ash rápidamente, sin dudar. May sonrió un poco más. Nunca pudo imaginar que algo como eso se hiciese realidad.

—Bueno, tenemos que guardar esa promesa con otro beso, ¿verdad? —Preguntó ella, sonrojada ligeramente.

—Lo que quieras, boba. —Dijo Ash y rió un poco. Así, los dos se dieron un dulce tercer beso, ambos con los cerrados y estrechando sus manos antes de separarse lentamente, sus rostros y labios estaban solo a centímetros del otro.

—Hey, May… Papá quiere que te venga a visitar por alguna razón.

Los dos se detuvieron inmediatamente, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Era Max… No era posible.

La puerta se abrió y era muy tarde.

—¿May? ¿Qué estás…?

Y aquello fue tan, tan incómodo.

—¡Rayos! ¡Papá!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. El final quedó inconcluso en la versión que revisé, pero espero hacer uno propio con respecto a esta historia tan pronto como sea posible. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Espero sus reviews para poder seguir animado en seguir escribiendo trabajos así y espero les guste el próximo relato que haga.


End file.
